


Part 3: How could you?

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Mia to tell everyone about her and Peter, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: How could you?

Coming home was always a gamble. I never knew who would be there and in what state they’d be. If I was lucky, it was just my brother, asleep. But on worse days, my mother would be at home, in a furious state. Tonight, I really regretted turning down staying the night at Peter’s. Mom was sitting in the living room, surrounded by bottles and cans, on the verge of falling asleep. But of course, she got up when I entered the room to see if she was still breathing.  
\- Where the hell have you been?!  
I knew she didn’t actually care, but I always made something up anyway. If she knew where I’d been and with who, it could plant a thought in her head that might as well lead to her calling the police.  
\- I’ve been studying with Allison.  
\- Allison, Allison, Allison! she shouted, you know what, Mia, I’m starting to think you’re a lesbian. You never bring home boys!  
Right then, I was tempted to tell her everything, or even call Peter and have him come over and tell her. But I didn’t.  
\- Sorry, mom, I said and started leaving the room.  
\- Don’t you dare walk away when I’m talking to you!  
I stopped and waited. She stared at me, probably didn’t know what to be angry about anymore.  
\- Go to bed, she said and sat down, it’s late.  
I hurried up to my room before she changed her mind. I could smell the marijuana from my brother’s room, and decided not to check in on him right now. He was weird when he was high. And since our father died, he had been high a lot.

\- When are you bringing Peter home to your parents? Stiles asked me as we were getting books from our side by side lockers.  
Stiles had never been to my house, and I never talked about my family. He knew I had a brother, but that was about it. My father’s absence and my mother’s problems was something I’d rather keep to myself.  
\- Oh, he’s coming over for dinner any day now, I said jokingly.  
Stiles smiled and closed his locker.  
\- For real, though, he said, are you guys like… serious?  
I had tried not to think about how “serious” my relationship with Peter was. Nothing had really changed since we decided to start calling what we did dating. We still only hung out at his place.  
\- I don’t think he’s the kind of guy who’d propose, I replied.  
\- Who is?  
Scott was suddenly standing behind Stiles, making both of us jump a little. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Noone, I said, I’ll tell you later.  
There was a risk that Scott had heard the entire conversation, but I had already planned how I was going to tell him and the others about it all, so I ignored that fact.  
\- Alright, he said, but come on, we’re almost late.

After school, Allison came up to me.  
\- Scott told me you’re dating someone…  
Of course.  
\- …you have to tell me who it is! Is it that new guy on the lacrosse team?  
During the last game, me and Allison had scored all the guys on the team points ranging from 1, which meant “no thank you” to ten being “have to have it”. Obviously, Allison had scored everyone low except for Scott, and, surprisingly, this new guy. I could see why, he was really hot, but I’d say seven, maybe eight. I knew Allison really wanted me to say ten, though, she loved imagining me with all kinds of different guys. So I pretended he was too hot to handle, and she had been obsessing a little over it ever since.  
\- Uhm, no, I said, I’m going to tell you, but I don’t want to have to, like, repeat it, so can we just wait for Scott and…  
\- There you are!  
Scott, once again, appeared out of thin air.  
\- Time for the big announcement!  
I blushed.  
\- Don’t call it that, I mumbled.  
Stiles and Lydia joined us.  
\- I heard you’ve got something to tell us, Lydia said in an upset voice and looked at me with wide eyes.  
She looked all shook up. I glanced over at Stiles who looked very guilty.  
\- You told her?! I said loudly.  
He shrugged.  
\- Well, you know…  
Lydia interrupted him.  
\- How the hell could you?! she shouted at me.   
Allison looked very confused, and Scott whispered something in her ear. She looked at him with a doubtful face. I turned back to Lydia.  
\- What’s it to you?  
Me and Lydia had never really gotten along. I didn’t like the way she treated Stiles, and we hadn’t really hung out enough to get to know each other properly, so we often disagreed and made the other one upset over the smallest, weirdest things.  
\- What’s it to me?! What’s it… Stiles, help me out here!  
Stiles raised his hands in front of his body.  
\- I… well…  
Lydia rolled her eyes and stormed off. Allison gave me a faint smile and ran after her.  
\- Well! Scott said, glad that’s out of the way!  
Stiles looked a bit worried.  
\- I’m sorry, he said.  
I didn’t answer. If Lydia could storm off, so could I. I turned around and walked away.

I didn’t go to Peter’s place that night, I stayed at home. Mom was out with a couple of her friends and would probably not be home until six in the morning and my brother hadn’t slept at all the previous night and was completely out. At half past ten, when I was about to turn off the tv and go to bed out of boredom, my phone rang. It was Stiles.  
\- Don’t hang up, he said.  
\- I wasn’t going to, I replied, what’s up?  
He was silent for a while, seemingly surprised I wasn’t yelling at him.  
\- I… I just wanted to say sorry for telling Lydia.  
\- Nah, it’s alright.  
Was it a dick move telling Lydia? Yes. Was I kind of glad he did it? Oh, yes. I didn’t even know how to tell him about the whole thing, let alone how to tell Lydia. He had done the work for me.  
\- You sure?  
\- Mhm. Is she going to be okay, though?  
\- Yeah, I guess. Just give her some time to process it.  
\- Look, Stiles, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, and I should probably stop seeing Peter…  
I could hear Stiles breathing on the other side of the line. I was silent for a while, just listening to it. It calmed me down more than anything, knowing he was there.  
\- …but there is just… I feel so normal when I’m with him, you know?  
\- Do you feel abnormal?  
I looked around me. There were still bottles and beer cans spread all over the house, and a few stains on the carpet that I guessed were a mixture of wine and vomit. And in the middle of it all was me.  
\- Yeah, I said, sometimes.  
He didn’t say anything at first.  
\- Me too, he finally said.  
I took a deep breath.  
\- Well, I’m off to bed, I said, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?  
\- Of course, he said, you always see me tomorrow.


End file.
